


Cornered

by pirotess



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Blushing, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/pseuds/pirotess
Summary: Rideaux and Julius steal a moment in the bar.
Relationships: Julius Will Kresnik/Rideaux Zek Rugievit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Cornered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gargant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gargant/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I still love these two after so many years, so I'm super glad you requested them for this exchange! I hope you like this treat <3


End file.
